1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan with multiple rotors, and more particularly to a ceiling fan with multiple rotors, wherein the ceiling fan produces a three-dimensional air flow rate with rotation of 360 degrees, thereby efficiently providing a three-dimensional heat dissipation effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ceiling fan 10 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a shaft 13, a rotation seat 12 rotatably mounted on the shaft 13, and two fans 11 each rotatably mounted on a distal end of the rotation seat 12. Thus, each of the two fans 11 is both rotated on its own axis and rotated about the shaft 13, thereby providing a ventilating effect. However, the air flows produced by the two fans 11 easily interfere with each other, thereby decreasing ventilating effect. In addition, the position located under the conventional ceiling fan 10 has the worst ventilating effect.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional ceiling fan.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ceiling fan with multiple rotors, wherein the ceiling fan produces a three-dimensional air flow rate with rotation of 360 degrees, thereby efficiently providing a three-dimensional heat dissipation effect.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a ceiling fan with multiple rotors, wherein each of the two movable fans is both rotated on its own axis and rotated about the shaft unit, while the motor set of the fan mechanism also drives the rotation disk to rotate, thereby rotating the fan blades simultaneously.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a ceiling fan with multiple rotors, wherein the ceiling fan is provided with an illumination lamp for providing an illumination effect.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a ceiling fan with multiple rotors, comprising a shaft unit, a rotation seat, and a fan mechanism, wherein:
the shaft unit includes a shaft having a first end provided with a connecting seat and a second end provided with a shade, and a rotation shaft connected to the second end of the shaft;
the rotation seat is rotatably mounted on the rotation shaft of the shaft unit, and has a center formed with a shaft hole for passage of the rotation shaft of the shaft unit, the rotation seat has a periphery provided with two radially opposite connecting rods each having a distal end provided with a movable fan;
the fan mechanism is mounted on the rotation seat and includes a motor set mounted on a bottom of the rotation seat, the motor set has a center provided with a propeller shaft rotatably mounted in the shaft hole of the rotation seat; and
the fan mechanism further includes a rotation disk mounted on a bottom of the motor set to rotate with the propeller shaft of the motor set, the rotation disk has a periphery provided with a plurality of fan blades.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.